With the continued expansion of deer populations into residential areas, damage to plants is a very real and growing problem for homeowners and gardeners. Small trees, shrubs and other plants are vulnerable to deer browsing when they have foliage accessible to deer, which is typically in the range from about ground level up to about 4 feet. Furthermore, in autumn, male deer may rub antlers against exposed tree trunks of small diameter trees often causing fatal bark damage. While it is true that deer generally avoid certain trees and shrubs under normal circumstances, their willingness to browse depends upon food availability, season and the tastes of particular deer.
One current strategy for dealing with deer browsing has been the use of repellents with a great range and variety of odors, tastes and scare devices. Their effectiveness is limited due to the quick habituation deer make to changing conditions. Sprays also require frequent reapplication, and the damage done between a heavy rain and a re-spraying can be devastating. Many homeowners have come to recognize that physical barriers offer the only reliable method for protecting gardens and landscapes from deer browsing.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.